Damaged, Puddin'
by Anuk-Su-Namun-Motou
Summary: First chapter is simply a teaser for the body of this Suicide Squad Fanfic... I'm toying with this idea still...Reviews are encouraged and always welcome..
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ Let me know if you likeyyyyyyyyyyy and Ill make moreeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I do not own DC characters and I DEFINITELY do not own anything pertaining to Suicide Squad. Or David Ayers. All that shit.

* * *

"Harleeeeeeeyyyyyyy…" his voice creaked like a toy whose batteries were dying, the sound distorted and inhuman.

"Come on, kitten," he said, his voice clearly feigning happiness at the hope of drawing me out of my hiding place.

I knew he was not pleased, so I continued to keep my breathing to an absolute minimum as my limbs ached from the awkward position I had forced them into by climbing into the cabinet I was currently hiding in.

It was dark but the tiny crack of light that seeped into my view was comforting, up until the light was extinguished by a sudden presence.

He was standing right in front of me, and I couldn't help the incessant shaking that rolled through my body involuntarily as I held my breath for what seemed like forever.

"Don't you wanna play with daddy, darling?" his voice was so close that it sounded like he had already found me, but I still forced myself to hang on for a few more seconds.

Much to my relief, the tiny crack of light returned and I took a small breath as I listened for his footsteps to become more distant.

My shaking couldn't be persuaded to stop, and I had a knot in my stomach that was churning away, making me sicker as the seconds dragged on.

I knew the answer to the question burning in my brain, but still, it repeated itself over and over again, with each step that he took.

 _How did I end up here?_

"I found ya!"

My knee jerked in reaction, and my foot ended up hitting the door to the cabinet painfully, although not enough to open it.

My heart had dropped into my stomach at the realization that he was calling my bluff, I had now made enough noise for him to find me.

Sure enough the door swung open so hard I figured that had he not been in the way, it would have closed again. The view of his knees quickly became one of his face, as he peered in to inspect me. The scars on his face distorted even more when he smiled, and I pushed back as far as I possibly could. I was shaking, my heart pounding through my chest so hard that I had to force myself into breathing.

His eyes fell to my chest, which was blatantly rising and falling at a desperate pace.

"Didn't think I'd find ya, huh?" he said, sucking on his cheek and letting it pop with an air of satisfaction.

"Come out and maybe I'll play nice, okay?" he mocked, his smile burning away at my very insides.

Still I did not move, afraid to do anything, much less come out to where I was more accessible to him. This irritated him, and when he let another pop slip from his mouth I knew better than to cross him any further. I went to move my feet outside the cabinet, but I did not move fast enough for his liking and finished pulling me out, albeit quite roughly. The skin on my shoulder scraped against the wood and my head was smacked into the top as he struggled to get me out. I didn't mean to pull back but he was hurting me and I was already intent on getting out on my own. When I was completely out, he smacked me across the face as a retaliation against the fight still burning inside me. I fell to my knees and couldn't bring myself to look up at him, and I certainly couldn't help crying.

"Shh shh shh shh shhhhhhhhhhhhh," he hissed at me, coming back down to his knees.

He sat in front of me and pulled my shaking form onto his lap, I tried to look away but he wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed my face, pulling it to his, eyes examining and probing as his fingers pushed themselves so deep into my face that I could feel the pressure on my teeth.

"You're a doll, ain't ya?" he frowned, and I caught a sob, holding it in my throat as I looked at him warily.

"C'mon pretty girl, no crying now," his grip fell from my face, and his fingers brushed the skin of my neck on their way down.

I was still trembling as I attempted to suppress the breathy sobs that were so easily issued from me. He was standing up now, carrying me to some foreign location that I was too scared to think about. It was already difficult to see, so I simply kept my eyes shut. I did not want to see where I was going.

When I was laid down on a cold, hard surface, I did not fight or try to run until my hands were already being restrained to my sides. Curiosity was going to kill me, but as I opened my eyes the light above me was so bright that I quickly shut them once more. He had done my right hand with ease, but I pulled and fought with my left until I felt him begin to apply pressure that I knew would surely break my hand. I relinquished control of my limb, and whimpered as I heard the buckle tighten around it. My heart was pounding even harder and I sobbed uncontrollably, pleading for him to let me go.

"No no no no no, shhhhhhh," he kept cooing down at me. "No point in fighting, when all I wanna do is play," he drew out the last word longer than necessary before a laugh creeped out of his throat and deafened me. He continued to laugh at a shrill, voluminous decimal as I felt his hands down at my feet and his fingers clenching my ankles before restraining them as well.

His hand found its way back to my chin, after a painfully long graze over my body.

"Don't go anywhere," he said rather softly, gripping my chin before cackling once more. Clearly amused by my utter helplessness in the situation.

He started to sing something, but it wasn't anything I was familiar with and his voice grew progressively more distant the longer he sang. The buckles on my restraints were rattling from how badly I was shaking, I had to look around. I turned my head as far as I could before opening my eyes slowly. The light was blinding but I needed my eyes to adjust, something that took unbearably long as I did my best to think logically.

 _How did I get here? How did I get here? How did I get here?_

It blared through me, and I painfully remembered each careful detail which had led me to this… place.

My ear suddenly picked up on a tune that was distant, but getting progressively louder, although so slowly that I imagined that he knew this was another form of torture. I couldn't tell how far away he was, how close…

"Harrrrrrrrrrleeeeeeeeeeyyyy…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinzel speaking," I almost sighed into the phone. Just another day of sitting in my office and pretending that I wasn't in over my head with this job. That I was only one bad day away from making my big break out of here, never to be found again. The voice on the other end of the phone broke my train of thoughts, as they rattled on about a few dozen things I was already well aware of.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that doctor," I tried to sound as interested as possible, but knew that I was still coming up short.

My headache was suddenly reminding me of its presence, and I rubbed my temples as best I could while cradling the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Yes, right away, yes, of course, doctor," I droned on, anxious to get off the phone with the director.

I hung up the phone and stood up from my chair, scanning my desk for the files that I had no doubt forgotten to look over.

Once they were in my hand, I set myself into a brisk pace out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. I started humming to myself as I waited for the familiar chime that sounded like the tail end of a Jack in a box. I half expected something to pop out and attack me once the doors would open, but time and time again, I was constantly let down. Still, I looked up eagerly when I heard the ring, only to find that there was absolutely no one there.

My ride in the elevator was met with the same level of impatience as it always was, and when I reached the third floor I was humming again quite loudly. Figuring there wouldn't be anyone in the hallway either, I continued, not really bothering to even look up as I stepped out of the elevator.

"MOVE CLOWN!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had walked right into a scuffle between a handful of guards and orderlies, all trying to escort our newest addition into a room to my right. His greased back green hair caught my eye as he disappeared from my line of sight in the crowd of bodies.

The hallway was suddenly quiet, and after taking a few seconds to collect myself, headed to the end of the corridor and knocked three times.

"Come in," I heard, a tinge of annoyance coming through the door.

The director of the asylum was most assuredly, a huge asshole. All I ever had to do was show a little leg in order to stop him from riding me so hard, work wise of course. He figured I was just another dumb blonde, and using my sexual appeal didn't exactly prove my smarts, but I knew how the world worked.

"Doctor," I nodded my head, moving to sit in the chair in front of his desk where he was going through papers like a mad man, pardon the irony.

"Don't get comfortable Ms. Quinzel-" he gestured to the seat right before I sat down.

"As you might already know, the Joker has just been admitted. There were three available doctors to question him and all have refused. I'm trying to find the number…" he trailed off, finding interest in a particular paper before setting it down with an exasperated sigh and continuing his mad shuffle.

"I'll do it," I blurted out.

He looked up at me and snorted, before shaking his head no.

"Ms. Quinzel, although it is, endearing," he stretched the last word out purposefully long, "that you're so eager to help, the Joker is the most serious case this asylum has ever seen and probably ever will. Needless to say, we can't afford to put our least experienced doctor in front of him-"

"But I- " I bit back my anger, here we go with the rookie shit again. "I know I am not as well versed with as many of Gotham's criminally insane, but I am determined to show you that I am capable of questioning that man. He is, at the end of the day, just a man…" I leaned over the desk, knowing full well how much cleavage he was getting a view of, "isnt he?" I asked sweetly. This case would prove my worth, I wasn't perturbed by my lack of experience, I was more psychologically capable then almost everyone gave me credit for. I wanted this case bad, and there was no way I was going to let it slip through my fingers if there was anything I could do about it. Problem is, how far would I have to go in order to secure this case? I was hoping not much, but it really depended on how stubborn this asshole was going to be.

"Ah, Ms. Quinzel- I'd love to give you a chance but I would never live it down if something happened in there, I'm in a difficult position," he said, his shoulders relaxing the more he spoke to me.

"And I'd be in a compromising situation if I failed.." I trailed off, tilting my head slight in order to let my hair fall past my shoulders.

He pursed his lips and rocked back in his chair, swiveling side to side as he considered me. He sat back up and reached for a file that was at least a few inches thick and barely capable of keeping its contents together, I held my breath as he weighed it in his hands.

"One chance, that's all you get," he said, throwing the file down close to me.

"You're basically keeping him busy until I can get someone more qualified, understand?"

I tried not to seem annoyed, while also keeping my excitement to an absolute minimum.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll do my best," I smiled and nodded sweetly, picking up the file with care and rushing out. Sitting on the bench right outside the door, I opened the file and read through the opening analysis while pulling my hair hastily into a tight bun. I tried to go through the rest of the file as quickly as possible but ended up just skipping to the very last few papers. I scanned everything while trying to breathe deeply, there was no way I could go in there looking frazzled. This clown would pick up on it right away, the best thing I could do was remain as calm as possible and ask every question with a sterility that would hide any inexperience.

I stood up, straightening my skirt and the collar on my lab coat before taking off to where I had last seen that lime green hair, file in my slightly trembling hands.

I clasped the door knob and took one last deep breath, eyes tightly shut as I listened for any noise coming from within the room. It was eerily silent as I opened the door, and when I walked I tried to keep my glance at him as cold as possible.

But then I saw that smile, and my glance became a gaze that told him everything I didn't want to tell him. All the airs I meant to put on, evaporated in a puff of smoke around me. His grill glinted off the blaring lights from above, his smile piercing my very soul and tearing into it with unhinged vigor.

I couldn't stutter when I spoke, he'd never open up to me if he saw any weaknesses. He was already picking and prying me apart with one look, engaging in conversation was going to be a whole other level of difficulty.

I couldn't be phased already, I needed to remain dominant and in control. I needed to say something.

"I'm Dr. Quinzel, I'll be conducting this session with you today," I said as coldly as I could manage while I made my way to the seat behind the desk. I laid the file neatly onto the desk, and opened it before reaching for the pen I kept in my coat pocket. I did not have the foresight to grab my writing pad, but I had to look like I had my shit together and everything was premeditated.

"Any questions before we start?" I looked at my watch even though I could not fathom what time it was, and glanced back to him.

His wide smile had not faltered whatsoever, and he leaned forward as much as the straight jacket, as well as all the restraints that bound him to the chair would allow him to.

"Just one," his voice sounded like he was parched, but I wasn't so sure that it was water he needed.

I nodded slowly before realizing my error and quickly recovered,

"Yes?"

"What's a doll like you doing in here with a monster like me?"

I had to think quickly, everything was supposed to be premeditated.

"Are you uncomfortable because I'm a woman? I can assure you that I am every bit as qualified to conduct this session as any man," I responded nonchalantly.

"No, no, no…" his smile somehow managed to grow wider. "Did they force you to come in here, or are you just too curious for your own good? Huh, kitten?" he was baiting me. It wasn't going to work, but I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling.

"I was assigned to you. Any further questions?"

"One more, and that's it- Scouts honor," he moved his arms, trying to recreate a salute as best as he could.

"Go ahead," I said, gesturing for him to speak.

He didn't like that, the signal that I "allowed" him to speak. I saw his eyes glaze over and his smile falter when I demonstrated my control. He was most assuredly, a control freak.

"If you were assigned to me, why aren't you prepared?" his smile returned in full force and I almost dropped the pen I was expertly twirling in my fingers.

He had picked up on the lack of paper almost immediately, he was sharp but something told me that had I not made that gesture, he would have asked me something entirely different.

Think fast. Think fast.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd be up to answering any of my questions. You confirmed my preliminary suspicions about meeting you by seeming perturbed by my presence thus far, should I send someone else in?" I smiled inwardly as I waited for his response.

There we go Harley, give him the illusion of control.

I knew what I was doing. I wanted this case and now that I had it, I'd make him go so far as to beg that I be his only doctor. One chance is all I needed with the clown.

"And turn a doll like you away? What kind of gentleman would I be?" his smile returned in full force as he relaxed into his seat.

"Does that mean you'll be answering some of my questions, Mr…" I trailed off, not really sure what name he preferred and Mr. Joker just sounded stupid in my head.

"J," he grinned.

"Mr. J," I let a small smile grace my lips. "What brings you in today?" I read his expression which was now evolving into a mixed one.


	3. Chapter 3

I shut the door behind me, and braced myself against it, my breathing rapid as if I just sprinted. The file fell and scattered, its contents fanning around my feet. My heart was beating out of my chest and I had adrenaline pumping through my veins as if I just jumped off a cliff.

I suppose I had, in a way.

The session went completely off the rails, and I had been a fool to think that I'd be in control the entire time. I knew I had to debrief the director, but I needed to be alone. My mind was racing. If I had brought any paper, I surely wouldn't have had the ability to write anything down.

The only "analysis" that I could muster from my session with the clown, was that he was utterly mesmerizing. His mind was not only a quintessential labyrinth, but its passageways were gushing with a flood of neon paint, drowning any visitors. He was extremely dangerous, he was extremely intelligent, and it was all extremely enticing. To be in his company was terrifying, but exciting, and I couldn't believe how quickly the time flew while I was in there. The knocking on the door from the orderlies awaiting to escort the clown to his cell was the most upsetting noise I had ever heard. I didn't want it to end.

I fell to my knees and began to organize the the mess I had made, my eyes grazing over the information that I had barely skimmed through earlier. That felt like a million hours ago.

I had to collect my thoughts, the director would storm in any second, demanding to know what happened. I couldn't tell him how utterly intrigued I was by the clown's psychological profile, and how desperate I was to see him again. Hopefully, I did my job well enough for him to refuse to see anyone but me. Only time would tell.

An hour had passed more or less before the director finally came storming into my office, demanding answers. I told him that I had asked the clown basic questions and that he refused to say much, except for the occasional cackle or short retort.

The director looked furious for a few seconds, but when his face softened I knew his next sentence before he even said it,

 _I told you so…_

Although the childish statement wounded my pride, I knew that I had to play along in case I had a chance at seeing the clown again. I agreed that the director had in fact told me so, and even though I thought that I was breaking through to him by the end of the session, I supposed it was a rather fruitless effort. The director seemed to pity me, as one would a small child that dropped an ice cream cone. I dug my fingernails into my palms and I gritted my teeth into what I hoped was a pleasant smile, as I said good night upon his exit, newly resorted file in hand. Asshole.

I wondered how long until I'd have that wonderfully heavy file back into my eager hands, waiting for me to properly tear into it. I glanced at my watch and began to gather my things, it was almost time to leave anyway.

When I arrived home, I practically ran into my shower, more eager to sink into bed with a bottle of wine, but I needed to be completely clean. My nervous energy felt like dirt all over my body and I was anxious to feel refreshed. When I had finally sunk into bed, glass of wine in hand, I started searching for any news channel that was recapping the incident with the clown. Desperate for a fix, I found a clip of Batman throwing the Joker into police hands before taking off on some sort of grappling hook that zip-lined him into the darkness. I'd know that streak of lime green anywhere now. I almost squealed like a teenager upon seeing him, somewhat surprising me at how excitable I was. I wasn't normally like this, I had no idea what was getting into me, wether it be the excitement of landing a huge case like this, or the fact that he was so…utterly fascinating.

It took a great deal of time for me to actually fall asleep, my giddiness keeping me awake as I waited for the next day to begin and see if the clown would reject his new doctor.

By the time that I had gotten to work the next morning, I was practically holding my breath every time I'd bump into someone. I wanted someone to tell me that the clown had requested me, that he refused treatment until he met with me again, but time and time again I was let down when all I received were good morning's and hi's.

When lunch finally rolled around, I had nearly resigned from my position a million times in my head, the stress of the situation turning me highly erratic and illogical. I grabbed my purse and walked out my office and down the corridor, desperate for a cream soda but knowing that I'd be stuck with only a root beer at the vending machine. I needed some sort of sugar fix if I was going to stand another minute in this place, I could barely get any work done all morning and I wasn't looking forward to the second half of my day. Grumbling to myself, I thought about that shining grill that blared at me the day before, and however annoyed I was, a smile spread across my face at the thought.

I walked back to my office with renewed vigor. I had to write up my analysis of the time spent with the clown and hand it to the director, something that I had only thought about. To put it in writing would.. not cheapen it.. but would basically finalize my experience with him. After I turn in that analysis, there would be no further connection to him. Still, it had to be done. I opened the door and stopped short when I noticed a figure sitting in my chair.

"Doctor," the director greeted me, his eyes lingering on the scattered papers and my lifeless laptop. Then I noticed the file, he must have just placed it back onto my desk.

"Good morning," I responded, the condensation from the drink forming in my hand only adding to the perspiration that started to form on my palms as I looked at him.

"Did you finish that analysis yet?" he asked, standing up and walking to where I remained frozen in the threshold.

"About that, I need-"

"Never mind, looks like you'll be seeing more of the Joker wether you want to or not," he said, almost challenging me in a way by his tone.

"Pardon?" I asked, my heart pounding away as I waited for him to clarify.

"Doctor Wallace graciously took the clown's case, he met with him early this morning," he paused, as if waiting for my curiosity to get the better of me. It did.

"Was he able to get any information out of him?" I swallowed, painfully aware of how dry my lips and mouth were.

The director smiled, and gestured to my desk.

"He was not. Gather your things for your next session, he refuses to see anyone but the 'blonde'," he did his best to look amused, but I knew that he absolutely fuming that this had worked out so well for me.

My heart was nearly leaping out of my chest each time it contracted, I quickly grabbed my note pad and my good pen, tucking my soda under my arm as I picked up the file and made my way out the office with the director.

"I don't know what you did or said to him, but I need you to take precautions in there. He is extremely dangerous, Doctor Wallace seemed extremely disturbed after only three minutes with him," he said, pushing the button to the elevator.

"I am aware of his capabilities, to treat him as if he is anything but the most intellectually capable criminal we have ever seen, would do everyone injustice," I responded in what I prayed came across as a relaxed manner. I was doing somersaults in my head, and if I was alone I'd be squealing with joy. The chime alerted us to the doors opening and I peered in cautiously before stepping in. No monsters or anything ready to pounce at me today either.

"See what you can get out of him, any leads on his most current incident is the priority here," he pressed the button too slowly for my liking. I was anxious to get into that room and speak with the Joker, although I had no idea how I'd be able to keep up my facade from yesterday. I managed to keep it together, but I had no control for a majority of that session.

I nodded blankly, adjusting the file in order to seem preoccupied. The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence, there was nothing more to be said since we were both brewing about the same man. When the doors opened, he bid me good luck before setting off to his office.

My hands were trembling as I breathed deeply before feeling the cool metal in my hand, everything I wanted to happen was coming to fruition.

"There you are! What, did I scare you away yesterday?" he cheesed, barely waiting for me to enter the room before he had started talking to me.

"Afternoon, Mr. J," I walked over to the desk and placed my things down. I remembered the soda still tucked in my arm, and realized that I had made yet another error.

 _Oral fixation._

I had mentally noted that yesterday, and although I was jonesing for a sip, he'd make it extremely uncomfortable to do so. Still, I was thirsty and needed the sugar so I cracked it open and took a swig as quickly as possible.

"You know, I don't like being ignored," he growled. I looked up, and his frown quickly became a smile once more.

"What's your poison, sugar?" his eyes glinting at me expectantly.

"Well, I wanted a cream soda, ended up with root beer," I said, turning the bottle around and showing him the label.

"Gotta sweet tooth? Or did you just need a fix cause you've had a stressful day?" he feigned concerned before the smile creeped innocently back onto his face.

"Are you conducting this session or am I?" I said rather sternly, although the small grin on my face said otherwise.

"I asked you firrrrsssssssstttt," he practically sang.

I sighed, knowing that he was already in control of the session and less than a minute had passed.

"Let's say a little bit of both," I raised an eyebrow, letting him know that I was in on this game he was playing.

"You're a smartie!" he cackled.

"Like the candy," I smiled, knowing full well of the multiples jokes he had rolled into that single statement.

"I like you toots, but you still haven't answered my first question-" he leaned forward, I could hear his restraints straining under the amount of force he was using, "Did I scare you away?" a few strands of green hair fell into his face as he stared at me. His disheveled appearance suddenly giving me more anxiety than I thought was possible. I had to answer him truthfully.

"On the contrary, the director felt as though you'd be more open to someone more experienced than myself. Doctor Wallace comes highly recommended, whereas I am not. My looks don't give me a great deal of credibility, even you are guilty of judging me on that," I said rather smugly. I took another swig of my soda, inadvertently licking my lips after.

 _ORAL FIXATION, HARLEY!_

His laugh pulled me from my thoughts, he relaxed back into his seat as he threw his head back.

"You got me there, doll. But I solemnly swear that I will never, ever underestimate you again, kay?" his voice had found that rough quality once more, he sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink in a few days and I was surprised that it took until now for me to notice it.

"How have the conditions been since your arrival?" I pressed, eager to gain some semblance of control.

His grill dazzled me, as if to distract me from the question. He shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to the side.

"Worried about me?" his cheshire grin digging painfully into me.

"As my patient, I'd like to see that you are in a acceptable state to answer my questions. It does not do me any good if you're so thirsty you can barely speak," I stated plainly, opening my pad and beginning to write a few words down. I glanced up at him before taking a longer sip of my soda. I rubbed the condensation in between my hands once I set the can back down, painfully aware of how hot my hands were. I wasn't shaking anymore, almost as if I was relieved to be near him. However, I was curious to see where the rest of the session would lead us, and that curiosity was knotting my stomach agonizingly.

"If you're fine to answer questions I won't mention it again," I said, writing a few more things down before I met his gaze once more.

"I'd be more open to asking questions if I could get out of this jacket," he said slyly, before he made a series of erratic movements to show how calm he had remained thus far. The jacket was bothering him a great deal, I made a mental note to see what I could do about it for the next session.

"I'll work on it for you. In the mean time, I would like to prove to the director that you are willing to cooperate, and capable of being trusted without the jacket. Are you willing, Mr. J?"

"Ohhhhh, I'm willing…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for requesting me…" I wanted to say more but I bit my tongue.

"Go ahead," he said, brows knotting as he studied my face.

"What d-"

"Say what you're thinking, doc," the k sound in his last word smacking me from my temporary daze.

Oh. I shifted a little in my chair before I finally responded.

"I did detest the fact that you referred me to me as the 'blonde', thus proving my earlier point," I said in a quiet voice.

His response was a lengthy cackle.

"Gee, doc. I just never got your name," he said, still laughing.

"I told you, it was Dr. Quinzel," I did my best not to show how wounded my pride was that he didn't even remember my name.

"No, I remember that. What's your first name, doc?" he asked expectantly.

I was tempted to chew at my bottom lip but I remembered my mental note, I had already blown it at least twice already.

"Will you tell me something about yourself that I can use in my report if I give you my name?" I said, figuring an eye for an eye would be the only way I'd get anywhere with him.

His eyes lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically, his grill catching my eye.

"Harleen," I practically sighed.

"Harleen Quinzel," he repeated, his eyes closed as if he were savoring the taste of my name in his mouth.

I found it highly erotic.

I swallowed and glanced down to my notes.

What was this man doing to my psyche?

"I prefer Harley," I said, interrupting him from the depths of his thoughts.

"Harleeeeeeeyyyyyyy…" he growled lowly.

The way he said it made me feel like he was injecting me with some sedative, I couldn't help but mirror his actions and fall deep into thought.

"Harley?"

How long was I in my head for, I had no clue. I hadn't done that since I was a teenager. Zoning out like that was something I had always needed to do, to escape. In that moment with the Joker, there was no need for me to get lost in my head. I had to get a grip.

"Yes?" I tried to look as though I was going over something in my head before writing it down.

"I've always been a natural born leader," my mouth almost dropped open, "always had a natural inclination towards it. It's easy for me, and I'm realllllllllyyyyyyy good at it," he grinned mischievously.

I tried to move my eyes from his, but I couldn't do it. I scribbled a few things without looking down.

"When I was a kid, I used to play with a few other neighborhood brats, let's just call them…Tommy and Annie. Tommy liked to get Annie on edge, liked to scare her, and I enjoyed helping him do it. One day, I convinced Tommy to fake the murder of Annie's little bunny as one last hurrah - I always liked big finishes," he grinned, the evil intent oozing out of every pore.

"Then we'd go straight, ya see?" he waited for me to show that I was listening, I nodded quickly- too enthralled to write anything down yet.

"So, I helped him with the fake blood and the stuffed animal, and we set it up real good…Reallyyyyyy convincing. When little Annie saw the scene, Tommy with a lead pipe in his hand, covered with more of the fake blood, you should have seen the look on her face, followed by that scream," he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, licking his lips and relishing in what I assumed, was the replaying of that little girl's scream. I watched him, completely captivated by just how lost in the memory he seemed to be. When his eyes finally opened again, they fell directly on me, and my breathing hitched in my throat.

"Annie was inconsolable, even after we showed her it was all fake. I told Tommy I'd walk her home and then meet him later. Annie was starting to cheer up when I told her that it was all my fault, I suggested the fake bunny after Tommy had said that he wanted to do it for real. She was hurt when I lied about Tommy being the one to suggest actually killing the bunny, but relieved that it had been fake, just the same. When we got to her house, I asked if she could let me in and show me the actual bunny. She practically ran to the back porch where she kept the thing, I knew she was desperate to see him. That first scream was so well orchestrated, I didn't think she'd be able to top it. But little Annie was full of surprises. That second scream," he shuffled his arms in his jacket and I knew that he had wanted to make a dramatic gesture with his hands. "My favorite to this day…" he trailed off and I widened my eyes at him, encouraging him to continue.

"I had snuck in earlier and killed that cute little bunny," he smirked, quirking an eyebrow as he gaged my reaction.

I felt my stomach lurch that he was capable of doing such a horrible thing, but then again, there was so much that he had done and so much more he was capable of doing, I honestly shouldn't have been surprised. He smacked his lips together and adjusted in his seat, eyeing my careful reaction to his story.

"Upon her discovery, I of course, had to play along. I had already convinced her that Tommy told me he didn't want to fake it, that he was uh…dead serious," snickering at his little joke.

"I met up with Tommy later and told him that Annie wanted to get back at him so badly, that she'd do anything to get even. Tommy didn't understand what I meant, so I told him that I thought Annie was planning on killing the bunny herself, before running to her parents to tattle on him. And just like that, I had both of them in my pocket. I was the catalyst for all the chaos that ensued, and I had been granted full immunity by each party!" he laughed, completely enthralled at what I assumed to be one of his first crimes.

"How do you see this as a prime example of your leadership?" I tried interrupting his continuing laugh.

He stopped and glared at me, his nose twitching as he considered me for a moment.

"Leaders are conniving, convincing, and that's what makes fellas like me, con-men!" he threw his head back, laughing once more.

I shook my head, fighting off the stupid smile that was tugging at my cheeks. I wrote a few more notes down as his laugh faltered and finally stopped.

"I thought I'd get you with that one," his voice low and baiting.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I thought I'd get to hear that beautiful laugh you keep hiding from me," he said, flashing his grill at me.

"That would be inappropriate, Mr. J," I frowned.

He took a few seconds, as if he were reading my thoughts before leaning forward again and tilting his head to the side.

"What would be inappropriate?" he questioned.

Shit.

"It is my job to remain, for a lack of a better word, sterile, for your benefit," I responded rather quickly.

Shit. Shit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I thought you meant something else….Harleeeeey," he said, winking at me.

He knew that I meant engaging with him in a certain manner was only demonstrative of this strange pull I felt towards him. He clearly saw this, I'm sure he wasn't even giving me a hundred percent of his charm, and I still felt it. I glanced at my watch, we still had fifteen minutes to go.

There was this strange thing floating in the air between us, like electricity or static or something. He continued to stare at me, and I, him.

"Y'know, I liked Annie. She was the cutest little blonde on the block, but she cant hold a candle to you, toots," he grinned. "Besides, your all grown up-" he spitted out a huge laugh that made me shrink back in my chair a bit. I wrote down a note about the variety of laughs he seemed to employ at any given chance, taking the time to scribble a few "hahaha's" around the note itself. I liked the way it looked, the bold lettering making a sort of cage around my little sentence. It was kinda cute, a little morbid, but cute.

"Harley?"

I hadn't noticed that he had stopped laughing. I looked to him, his face rather blank.

"Yes?" I replied, surprised at how naturally I was already responding to him when he said my first name.

"Tell me, is that little story good enough to show the vultures upstairs?" he asked pointedly.

"I can assure you, no one will get the details of the story even after I've analyzed it. And that could take days, weeks even," I replied with a smirk that even he'd admire.

"I wouldn't plan that far in advance, doll," he smiled openly, distracting me with his smile again.

Then his words sank in, and my face dropped as I contemplated what he actually meant.

I had to ask.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"Just saying, you don't know how you're going to feel about me by then- You won't even give me a sip of that soda that you've been ignoring, even though you're obviously not interested in it anymore AND you know I'm dying of thirst," he spoke swiftly, I wouldn't comprehend what he was doing until our session was already over.

He was blatantly manipulating me, tugging on the caregiver side of me that I was so annoyingly aware of. I immediately stood up and grabbed the soda, walking towards the door and checking my watch, completely ignoring him.

We had three minutes left.

I walked back over to him and eyed him carefully,

 _take precautions in there…_

The director's warnings went in one ear and out the other as I braced my hand at the back of his neck and held the can to his mouth.

"If anyone finds out about this…" I warned as he began to gulp it down, he knew there was no point in me saying that. Who would he tell, and why would he? They'd just place him in confinement after. No one likes confinement, sane or not.

His eyes squinted at me, as if he were smiling, but I couldn't really focus on anything but the fact that I was touching him. The hairs that fell over my hand were soft, his skin searingly hot and perspiring slightly.

I'd have to see what I could do about that strait jacket.

He moved his mouth away slightly, and I knew that he had finished the entire contents. I brought my hands away from him and took a step back, examining his demeanor slightly.

"Wish you would have done that sooner," he grinned at me.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I knew our session was over. I grabbed my things off my desk as quickly as possible before the orderlies came in. I did not want them to see my face as it was, there was no way I could explain if they asked if I was alright.

I flung open the door and almost ran right into them, I quickly apologized and headed down the hall, the only sound being the clicking of my heels until I reached the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Needless to say, I had trouble sleeping that night. I tossed and turned until the sheets were so knotted around my legs that I literally fell out of bed the next morning. I couldn't get that clown off my mind, I replayed our time together over and over until I was no longer sure what was reality and what was my imagination.

The next morning I looked over my notes, my eyes stuck on the little cage of laughs I had made.

I was disturbed that such a short period of time had made such an impression on me; it was so uncharacteristic of me to do something like that.

If only I could get an actual fucking grip, I'd be fine.

I tried not to overanalyze my behavior, I'd only make myself crazier than I already felt.

I'd meet with him again in another day. I had more than enough time to build a better structure for our next session.

Two could play at this game.

I was far more capable of handling this than any other 'experienced' doctor, I was already subscribed to his level of crazy and it didn't seem too bad. If I wasn't capable of ever bringing him to sanity, then why try? I could easily influence his behavior, even if it was by a hair. That's all I needed. He wasn't so far gone that I was not capable of talking to him, having him open up to me was a beautiful start.

The story about Tommy and Annie, it would be forever etched in my mind as a perfect insight to the man known as The Joker. It was textbook shit, and _I_ got him there. I was able to have him tell me something no other doctor had ever heard before, and probably would never hear.

Even he had doubted me, but refusing to see anyone else was my ticket to a promising relationship with him. He wanted me.

He wanted me.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I didn't mean it like that but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it to be true. I had used it to my advantage, but I should definitely play along more next time.

As I sat at my desk later that day, I felt the same little draw to the vending machine that I had the previous day.

 _Gotta sweet tooth? Or did you just need a fix cause you've had a stressful day?_

Ignoring my rather large bottle of water, I stood up and began the walk to satisfy my little craving.

However, a sudden commotion half way there stopped me from reaching my destination- a group of orderlies were running towards me so I shrank against the wall to avoid them. I watched them disappear around the corner, before I started walking towards the vending machines once more.

Wondering what could possibly cause such a panic for them, I stopped in front of the soda machine and began pushing quarters through the tiny slot. I punched the button for root beer and waited for the familiar banging to signal that it had arrived. I simply looked down. I stood completely still.

I couldn't stop the feeling that someone was watching me.

I didn't want to bend down to reach for the soda, for some reason I felt extremely uneasy. I peered down the hallway both ways, somewhat expecting something there in order to confirm my suspicions. It was eerily quiet, but I took that as my cue to grab the soda so I could go back to my office.

I bent over and grasped the cold metallic material tightly before straightening up.

Only to feel someone holding me from behind.

I dropped the can but the person behind me caught it with surprising grace. It was then that I saw a huge grin, practically carved into the top of the hand that had snaked around me.

It was him.

"Shhhhhhhhh, be very, very quiet….We're-"

"Hunting wabbits," I interrupted, not even conscious of how I could speak, let alone finish his sentence.

I heard him chuckle quietly as he pulled me closer into his body, my back pressed against him.

"I'm starting to think that I lucked out, getting assigned to you. In more ways than one…" his free hand wrapped itself around my neck, but almost tenderly. The texture of his skin was grating against mine, and yet it was utterly electrifying the longer he lingered.

I heard commotion down the hall and knew that the orderlies were on their way.

"Just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to our next session, doc," his breath hot in my ear. His lips were practically running over the shell of my ear, and I suddenly felt weak, falling deeper into his clutches.

And suddenly I felt the can of soda thrust in my hand as I was pushed forward, my momentum only stopped by the vending machine in front of me.

I heard yelling down the hall, they had found him. I knew he had already taken off down the hallway, attempting to create distance between us.

So it didn't look suspicious.

He wanted me.

I looked at the soda in my hand, half in a daze. The tab was already popped open, I didn't even hear him do it. I turned around, feeling as if I was in slow motion, everything was happening so slowly and yet too quickly for me to process.

The Joker was already several feet away when the orderlies passed me, too focused to probably even know I was there.

I heard his stretched cackling, echoing off the walls and hitting me like gusts of wind. It was exhilarating to almost get caught with him holding me like that.

Caught? Harley, what are you saying?

He wanted me.

I heard more yelling and then a brutal slam against the linoleum of the floor. I tried to see what had happened but there were more orderlies now, their hulking white masses hiding the clown from my view. As I got closer, I took a few gulps of my soda, relishing in the bubbles biting my throat on their way down.

"Hey, you think he was looking for you?" a voice stated loudly over the commotion.

I looked to my right and saw one of the usual orderlies for The Joker, Sam. I was suddenly shaken from my daze and it was like everything in my head was so clear that it was almost blinding.

Fucking say something, Harley.

"What are the odds that he'd be on this floor?" I smiled, shrugging my shoulders as I did my best to seem indifferent to the scene that unlaid before me.

They were really giving it to him as they tried their best to restrain him again.

He had attempted to escape.

Or did he really just want to say hi to me?

Stop it, Harley. Just stop. What are you fucking thinking?

Sam had spoken again, and I had dazed out again.

"Sorry, what was that?" I tried to seem as if I were thinking about something worthwhile as I scrunched my eyebrows.

"I said that I'm sorry for the interruption, Dr. Quinzel. I know you probably already got your hands full with this one," his slight grin slightly fading the more he looked at me. "You okay?" he suddenly inquired, taking a step towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine," instinctively taking a step back.

"Just not used to seeing anyone get roughed up?" he asked, the seedy grin on his face coming back.

"Yes, definitely not used to this," my eyes fixed to the streak of lime green that kept zipping below me.

"If you gentlemen, would excuse me," I practically shouted. I was eager to get away from the scene, I couldn't stand another second watching and listening to him getting 'roughed up'.

Almost all the orderlies had stilled when I yelled, just as the Joker had. They were all blocking the hall, and I needed to go by them if I were to go back to my office. Somewhat surprised by my boldness, some of the orderlies moved out of the way to let me by, all of them looking at me peculiarly. The Joker, especially.

He looked at me as though I had done something so unfathomable that he even he was slightly shocked.

They WERE in my way.

As I walked down the corridor, I only heard some quiet shuffling as they lifted him to his feet and began walking him down the opposite way.

I had gotten them to stop, and now I had to ensure that he wouldn't be placed in confinement.

Once I reached my office I immediately got on the phone, dialing the director.

"Yes?" his usual drawl reaching my anxious ear.

"Afternoon, Doctor. It's Quinzel. I was hoping to trouble you for a favor," I smiled, placing my can of soda on the desk.


	6. Chapter 6

After some careful negotiating, I was able to save the clown from confinement. I'd be able to see him for our next session, which I was still not prepared for. I had hoped to build a a better structure for that session but then I got so horribly distracted.

It was all because of that clown.

That clown.

He was unfurling my sanity, I realized.

That night when I got home, I soaked in the tub for over an hour. I needed to clear my head and put forth a good attempt of NOT thinking about him.

Unfortunately, it was like painfully tearing myself away from something that the more I thought about, the happier I'd become. I was an addict.

I needed to break away from the drug before it was too late.

Surprisingly, I was eventually able to zone out and let my mind go completely blank.

The conscious break did me good, when I got out of the tub I was able to turn in early with surprising ease. I woke up earlier than usual the next morning and sat down at the kitchen table with the file and a steaming cup of coffee, forcing myself to hammer out a very structured session for later that day.

I walked into Arkham with an air about me, I was feeling very in control that day and I wasn't going to relinquish that control to anyone, under any circumstances.

When it was time for my session with The Joker, I only brought his file and my notes. No distractions. No weaknesses.

I walked down the hallway, my steps slightly slower as I got closer to the door. I nodded to Sam as I passed him.

I thought it a bit odd that Sam was not accompanied by any other orderly, and he stood extremely close by, leaning on the wall with his arms folded.

Was he going to wait like that the whole time?

I took a deep breath and faced the door, the metal handle burning my palm as I clasped it.

"Harrrleeeeeeeey," his voice incited chills all over my body.

I had barely stepped in and he was already baiting me.

Damn it, Harley.

"Mr. J," I bit the inside of my cheek, forcing out his name with as little affection as I could possibly muster. I had kept my gaze away from him, that grill was going to be the death of me if I saw it.

But I had to look at him at some point, so when I sat down I managed a quick glance over his way.

Then I noticed it, there was no straight jacket. I hadn't even talked to anyone about it yet. A mixture of emotions caught in my throat, as I suddenly choked on my own air and began a coughing fit.

"You okay, darling?" I hadn't stopped coughing so I could barely make out his figure standing and making its way over to me.

My eyes were watering but I had managed to stop coughing by the time he was leaning over me, a hand on each arm of the chair I sat in.

I could smell him, breathe him in. How he still managed to smell like gasoline and gun powder after so many days at Arkham mystified me. I met his gaze, which was terrifying that close. His eyes were like black holes, threatening to suck my very soul out of my body.

"Are you scared?" he finally asked, his words making me flinch.

"A little," I responded rather quickly, knowing how notoriously impatient he was. And now that he was longer restrained, I didn't want to play with fire anymore than I already had.

He enjoyed my answer, laughing violently in my face.

I wasn't sure if I should laugh along with him, but he seemed to be laughing good enough for the both of us, so I simply looked down at my hands. Which I couldn't keep still, since I was shaking so badly.

His hand tugging my chin up brought me back to his face, he was no longer laughing but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I like you, Harley. So much so, that I'm thinking about taking you with me," his voice barely above a whisper as he leaned in closer.

"Taking me with you?" I choked out, my heart suddenly pumping panic through my bloodstream.

Shit, Harls. You're really in it now.

You had to poke the bear.

"You couldn't expect me to stay here forever, could you? Do you have any idea how miserable the accommodations are?" he laughed maniacally, gripping the chair harder and shaking me with him. Suddenly he stopped, lifting his arm to the side before bringing it to his forehead, pushing the fallen pieces of green hair back into placed as he cracked his neck.

I was nothing short of terrified, I knew what he did to his victims in the past, his interest in me was merely obsession. He'd use me for a good time and then dispose of me, just like all the rest.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, smacking me literally and figuratively out of my head.

I continued to look up at him, doing my best to control my breathing as I spoke.

"Second thoughts?" I asked, amazed that I had managed to speak.

He breathed in, scrutinizing every pore on my face, rifling through my brain with his eyes for anything he could use against me.

"C'mon cupcake, don't lie to me. We have a connection, don't we?" his tone serious despite the smile he still donned.

I was lost for words. What could I say?

"Aw, don't hold out on daddy," he snickered, grabbing my face and resting his forehead on mine.

The contact made me shiver. All the work that I had done getting him out of my head the previous night, all that meditation was fruitless.

He wants you, Harley.

Shut up, shut up.

"Well, I'm sorry pumpkin, but your whole free will time is over now. I've been dying to play with you and daddy is anxious to go home," I was about to stomach the courage to protest whatever he was planning for me when the door was suddenly blown off its hinges, making me jump violently as it slammed into the desk in front of me. The two objects hit so quickly, I was grateful that the table was so securely nailed into the floor but The Joker had already pulled me out of the chair and over his shoulder.

"Places to go, people to kill… places to blow up, actually," he spoke, holding onto me with a vice like grip.

My head was swimming. Everything was too loud and overwhelming to process.

I think I was in a state of shock.

It was only until he was shoving me into some vehicle, packed with his goons, for me to start realizing that I should have been fighting back.

I gripped onto the door of the car, knowing full well that I had to escape at that moment or I'd be done for. The Joker was standing in front of me, busy yelling at someone to his side as he tried to push me in.

One of the men already in the car had grabbed my arm, helping him yank me in. The man twisted my arm behind my back and I realized that he had other intentions with helping his boss get me in the car. He had pulled me into his body and started grabbing my free, flailing arm.

The Joker was still standing outside the car, yelling as gunshots and explosions rang off behind him. His eyes fell on me and the uncomfortable position I had now found myself in, still struggling with all my might to get out of the creep's hold.

I noticed the clown's eyes darken, and in a flash he was grabbing the gun from the holster of the man he was just yelling at. He pointed it at me and my heart pumped so violently I thought it might explode in my chest. With a twitch of a smile, he raised his arm slightly before his hand squeezed the gun.

My ears were ringing and my eyes closed from the noise. What rained down on me was warm and thick, I couldn't open my eyes. Even as I felt the body behind me jolt before slumping over me, entrapping me further. I felt hands pull me out from under the crushing weight and heard the door behind me open, followed by a loud thump and the door slamming shut.

"Sorry toots, I don't like people touching my things," his voice creeped into my ear and I couldn't help jerking away from him.

He was in the car now, grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap despite me clawing to get away. Everything was wet and slippery on the leather interior, making it more difficult for me to get away. The more I struggled, the more frustrated I made him.

"Would you stop?" he suddenly yelled in my ear.

It was enough to freeze me momentarily, but I had also made the mistake of opening my eyes.

I was unable to stop the scream that erupted from deep within me upon witnessing the blood and brain matter I was covered, as well as surrounded in.

Just as soon as I started screaming I was struggling to get away again, terror hitting me at full force.

The car was moving and all the doors were shut now.

Still, I continued to scream and thrash about the back seat, his grip digging into me harder, desperate for me to stop.

"I don't like repeating myself-" he said roughly, his arm snaking its way around my neck and cutting off my breathing. He started whispering in my ear, but I couldn't hear what he was saying and after enough time, my vision faltered and I was no longer conscious.

I woke up on a table, my heels missing but the rest of my clothes perfectly intact. Despite all the human effluence, of course.

I was dizzy and getting off the table was more work than necessary.

I could hear voices but they were at least far enough away where I could get a proper look around. There were no windows so I had no idea where I was. I walked slowly to the open door and peeked out into the hallway. Taking a chance, I ran down the hall opposite the voices, attempting to hide somewhere, anywhere, until I could find a way out.

The rest, I suppose, you already know.

He found me in a cabinet, dragged me out, and restrained me.

"Harleeeeeeeeeeeeeey," his voice reverberated off the walls in the room.

"I've been thinking about this moment since the instant I laid eyes on ya," I couldn't see him, but excitement was pouring out of his every word as he spoke.

"And I think…you know what I think? Go ahead, tell me what I'm thinking, doc," he said, forcing that last word out with unadulterated amusement.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't even form a coherent thought- my mind was racing and I was completely panic stricken.

"Come on," he suddenly came into my view, hovering directly over me, "tell me," he sneered, grabbing my face so swiftly that it was more akin to being slapped, a likely tactic in getting me to speak.

"I don't know," I said, my voice breathless with fear and my eyes watering.

"I think, you-" he lifted one hand off my face and brought it down my neck, his nails grazing my skin like teeth before continuing, "have been waiting for this moment too."

I started crying, prompting him to walk around and meet me so our faces were no longer upside down to each other.

"Nonononono, none of that, pumpkin," he said, his voice on the borderline between mocking and soothing.

I had to speak, I had to say something.

"You gonna kill me, Mr. J?" I blurted out, desperate to believe he wouldn't hurt me.

"Kill ya?" he paused and shook his head, visibly disturbed by my question. I was almost relieved when I saw his smile drop, the little part of me screaming out that he wouldn't hurt me.

He wants you, why would he hurt you?

He wants me.

Yes, he wants you. He wouldn't hurt you.

He wants me.

He was suddenly gone, he had ducked back into the shadows. I turned my head but I was unable to find him.

Then I heard a cart being wheeled, its tires and joints screaming for oil as I heard the metal wobbling with the movement.

What was he bringing closer to me, what was he going to do?

He won't hurt you.

His face popped back into my line of sight, directly over me once more. My breath hitched in my throat as my watery eyes fell to the two objects in his hands he was attempting to show me.

"Kill ya? Why would I do a thing like that? I haven't even begun to play with you yet, unless you count that game of hide and seek we were just playing- Oh!" he let out a single laugh, smacking himself in the forehead with the back of his hand and revealing the wire the metal cylinders were both attached to.

"You started playing before I was even ready! You were more anxious than me to get started, weren't you?" his words openly mocking me.

He bent over closer, his breath hot on my forehead as he surveyed me.

"Am I taking too long, is that what it is?" he smiled, giving me a quick peck on my forehead before straightening up. "My girl's just as impatient as her daddy; I knew you were eager to get started," he winked at me and my mouth was now completely dry. My nerves couldn't take anymore, I was scared out of my mind and I still had no idea what he was holding.

"Please, don't hurt me, Mr. J," I sobbed.

"Oh honey, that's half the fun. Just you wait, I have so much to…offer…" he trailed off into a laugh, a laugh so haunting that all the hairs on my body stood on end as he brought the metal cylinders to my temples. They were ice cold.

Then I heard a click.

Jeeze, Harley. I thought you were going to be in control of this session.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:** _

I had far different intentions for how this chapter, and following chapters, would be rolled out. But, the more I contemplated what I had and would do, the more I struggled with the concept in practice. So, this is what you get. I havent gotten around to editing it, but I figured you all waited long enough. Reviews are always appreciated, welcomed, and read with careful consideration.

* * *

I looked up at the light, it was blinding, but like a moth to a flame, I couldn't bear to look away. I was drawn to it inexplicably.

I heard the soft thuds of the metal cylinders being set down somewhere behind me. I was aware of the sound, and yet it seemed distant. The voices in my head were never louder, I could barely hear one over the other. They were all yelling at me, their orders and laughs indistinguishable from one another. There was a soft clicking noise behind me, and the loud hum that was vibrating my entire brain faded into the quiet darkness of the room around me.

He appeared in the far right of my vision, but I did not look his way. My face felt hot and tight from layers of tears that had dried over the amount of time that had passed.

Was it hours? Or days?

Still, I stared at the light, generally unaware of the movements from the man beside me.

He stepped closer, began undoing all of the restraints that had kept me in place. When he leaned over me to undo my left wrist, the contact made me take in a sudden breath which gave him pause. I could feel him looking at me, but I did not move or acknowledge him whatsoever. He released my wrist and walked down to my feet, unbuckling the final restraint on my left ankle.

Still, I did not move. Whether I processed that I had been freed or not, it didn't really matter.

I wasn't sure if I was actually capable of moving or doing anything at all.

I was in a state of shock, the hours of torture percolating in my mind as conscious state faltered. I had screamed, begged, cried, anything to get him to stop. Still he continued, unrelenting to let his little toy experience anything but relief. He had been very much aware of the beautiful mind his Harley possessed. The moment he had looked into my eyes, it had been very clear that there was a plan unfolding in his head which revolved around my sanity, or lack thereof. As if he saw something buried, hidden deep within me, capable of a completely different personality. It was there, screaming to to be unleashed, yearning to be conquered, dominated, and explored in its entirety. When he had first met me I was practically begging to be kidnapped and tortured. Anything to let this side of me out.

In his head, I had probably even asked him to do it.

Even said please.

"Harleeeeeeeey," he groaned, attempting to rouse me from my comatose state.

He isn't done playing with you just yet, Harley.

His hands gripped my ankles, running both of them up my shins to where my skirt met my knees. I jumped violently at the sensation, before realizing how numb everything felt. Like pins and needles all over my body.

"You okay, pumpkin?" he asked, dying to see how I would interact with him now.

I blinked slowly, but otherwise, did not move a muscle.

I was still trapped in my head, somewhere. I had not yet gained physical control.

"I told you, Daddy doesn't like repeating himself. Answer me, pumpkin," his annoyance coming through as he walked closer to my face. He bent over, attempting to fix himself into my gaze, which had not faltered from the overhead light.

"It's bad to stare at lights, sweetie. Cmon. Stop that," he gripped my cheeks and put his forehead directly on mine, our noses meeting one another. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again, adjusting myself under him, shielding myself further from the light. It had practically burned a new hole in my brain, and I was certain I already had two.

The liveliness was returning to my limbs as my eyes fluttered for a few seconds. He smiled, knowing that I was coming back to the physical world, the one he so desperately attempted to set ablaze.

He needs you, Harley.

He needed me, needed whatever I had hid inside of me in order to do it. I was his brand of psychotic, and a psychologist at that. I internally snickered at the irony, suddenly very aware of my short desperate breaths against his mouth.

He looked as though he could smell me, practically taste me. His lips were barely hovering over mine, and the more we looked at each other, the faster our breathing became.

I was there, I was with him now.

And I wanted him, needed him to want me back.

He wants you, Harley.

My brain was loudly humming with vibrations of voices and shouts but the room was still, and he was there. Touching me, he was holding my face so gently. He couldn't have been capable of killing me.

He wouldn't kill you.

He wants you.

Why would he jeopardize that?

"J?" my voice was hoarse and cracked. Speaking was a chore. I had begun asking a question I couldn't actually ask.

The sound of his name from my puckered lips made him visibly shiver when we were this close.

"Yeah, sugar?" his grin was nothing short of spectacular. I found myself slipping into a similar expression, my smile indenting those two little dimples I was so painfully aware of, especially this close. The breaths exchanged between us were getting progressively louder, my chest rising and falling dramatically as he held on to my face.

I had nothing to say, whatever I possibly could say wouldn't have been able to convey much of anything, anyway. I needed water, I was still dazed. My head threatened to roll from side to side, but his hands kept me looking straight at him.

He saw something.

The spark beginning to burn deeply within his eyes.

I continued to study him, or rather, the girl that glinted off his blackened orbs.

The smile, the eyes, an almost playful, daring expression across her face - she was someone else now.

He moved his chin, baiting her to make a move.

He wanted her to be the one to close the small distance between them.

But then there were footsteps, getting louder, encroaching on their quiet space.

Poisoning the air, tainting the magic that had previously consumed us in our privacy.

He sighed loudly, his breath hot across my lips.

"Boss?" a voice called from far away.

"What is it?" his voice gruff and biting, he stood up and the light blinded me again.

I winced, shutting my eyes as I waited for the other voice to speak again.

"We gotta make moves, the bat is looking for-" a shot rang out. I jumped, but did not open my eyes. The light was overwhelming now that I had been released from it.

A heavy build thudded to the floor, and hands gripped me soon after, pulling me tightly into a bare chest.

"Its time to go again sweets. Think you can behave now?" the Joker's voice was the texture of honeycomb, warm and sweet but rough and callous.

I continued to smile, I don't think I could do anything but smile.

I suppose the smile appeased him because soon, he was cooing in my ear what a good girl I was as he carried me out of the room.

I opened my eyes, we were heading down a long hallway and I tried to recall if I had been here before.

Well, OBVIOUSLY. You're here now, dum dum.

That wasn't what I meant, and you know it.

Whatever.

I rolled my eyes and the Joker caught it.

"Uh, problem?" his brows peaked in a challenge.

"She won't shut up," I swallowed, my voice was so dry that I had barely managed to make my words audible to the human ear.

His face was blank for a few seconds before a large laugh followed, obviously amused at my internal struggle.

"You'll get used to the voices, Harls," he said, still snickering as he spoke.

Harls.

Thats cute.

When we began our descent down a flight of stairs, I shifted in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed my forehead and told me that patience was a virtue right before we exited through a metal door and he began screaming at his boys to hurry the fuck up.

It was nighttime, didn't the bat only come out at night?

Well, duh. Jeez, Harley. You can be such a blonde sometimes.

No wonder he's anxious to get out of here.

Sneaky sneaky.

Not a second after we had gotten in the van, it had pulled forward violently, making me hyperaware of nauseous I suddenly felt.

I groaned loudly and buried my head in his bare chest.

"I said step on it, not drive like an asshole!" he screamed at the driver, attempting to quell my discomfort by pulling me closer and rubbing my back.

"Oh Harley, you'll be fine. Not to worry, daddy's got you," he whispered into the shell of my ear.

At his words, I felt a wave of relief as my body hummed happily at our close proximity.

I wiggled my bottom slightly deeper into his lap as he held me, and when his movement suddenly stopped and he growled, I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me.

"Are you turned on, sugar?" he practically snarled in my ear.

I moved my head in order to look at him properly, the lust was evident in his eyes as he glowered down at me.

I simply continued to smile at him, answering him by shifting once again in his lap. This time with a long, slow roll of my hips.

The hand that had casually laid itself on my knee suddenly gripped me, nearly wiping the smile off my face.

"Nonono, Harley. I can't have you doing that right now, or daddy is going to have to spank you in front of his workers. You don't want that now, do you?" his expression was daring, almost angry that I had started this little game.

I sighed, shaking my head no and resting it on his chest once more.

"I told you, patience is a virtue," I could practically hear the smile form on his face as he spoke.

How long is this ride gonna be anyways?

I don't know. I'm not asking any questions until I get some fucking water.

Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?

I attempted to be as patient as possible as the driver continued to weave quickly through cars on a busy street. The horns blared at me as we drove on, my stomach still extremely sensitive to the erratic motions. The lights of the city eventually became darkness, all encapsulating as we had made our way to what seemed like the outskirts of Gotham.

When the car finally came to a halt, I waited for the door to slide open before stumbling out and falling gratefully onto my hands and knees.I had never known myself to be prone to car sickness, but here I was, practically worshipping the ground below me.

I heard him chuckle, as his hand found the back of my head, tugging at my hair.

"C'mon, Harls. I thought you were eager to get home," he taunted, his foot lightly tapping my side, nudging me to get up.

I attempted to stand, but only succeeded in making it half way up before my knees gave out. He caught me and pulled me over his shoulder, his hand smacking my ass the second I was positioned properly.

"Let's make good on that little gesture you made earlier, hm?" I heard his tongue smack against the roof of his of mouth right before he erupted into a fit of laughter.

I was still feeling the full effects of nausea and just how sore my entire body felt when he had dumped me onto a bed, somewhere deep in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

Toy factory, Harley. Jeez, don't you pay attention to anything?

Im kinda preoccupied at the moment, thank you very much.

"Now, I'm only gonna say this once. Understand?" he loomed over me, the bed groaning under both of our body weights. His face was completely in my face, his eyes narrowed and hard.

I gulped, my throat burning unbearably as I couldn't stop the voice that asked for water to actually come out of my mouth, without my permission.

"Water?" I croaked.

His serious expression suddenly melted into one of confusion, before he flashed the strangest grin that I had yet to see out of him.

He laughed heartily, moving off of me and walking out of the room, not bothering to shut the door as he had done previously.

I heard some indistinguishable yelling and a few loud noises before silence suddenly deafened me and I felt my eyes naturally close.

It's tired in here.

Go to sleep, stupid.

But he's bringing me water.

Who fucking cares? Go to sleep.

"Okay, I won't fight you," I yawned, relaxing into the bed as consciousness slipped from me again, and I was dreaming like I never had before.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

Sorry for the wait. Really, really sorry. Playing around with a few ideas... You'll see what I mean next chapter.

* * *

"And what do I do?"

Whatever he wants you to do, dummy.

"No I mean, what do I do?"

Hell should I know.

"Well, you're no help at all!"

What do you expect, Harley? You're talking to your fucking self.

"Oh yeah," I sighed, "I just assumed you might know."

Well you'd assume wrong, wouldn't you?

"Why are you so goddamn mean to me?"

The real question is why are you so easy to get flustered? That's not a very desirable trait. I mean,b HE might enjoy riling you up..

I giggled at that. I had a point there.

"What's so funny sugar?"

I jumped at the grating tone of his voice, which had successfully snuck up directly behind me from my precarious position on the bed.

I turned around, facing him properly as he continued to lean over, his pupils darting back and forth like they were launched from a pinball machine.

I was taken aback, not quite comfortable in his presence yet.

"Aw, stop giving me the silent treatment already. Tell me, is uh," he reached up and tapped my forehead while his head cocked to the side, "is she bothering you?" he finished the movement with his head, cracking his neck with a twisted grin across his face.

Answer him.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it and nodded my head instead.

He laughed, and I gazed down at my hands in my lap.

"You fell asleep so quickly, I didn't get a chance to talk to you," he muttered before climbing over me and pushing me onto my back. Coming down, his weight smothered me as his elbows fell to either side of my head, enclosing his face with mine.

I felt my cheeks pull in the form of a smile, why…I have no idea.

His grill suddenly flashed at me, how did it catch light in the dark?

The room I had woken up in was extremely dark, there were no windows, just one lamp off in the corner and every so often it would flicker, threatening to blow out at any given moment.

His smile is captivating though, isn't it?

He wants you, Harls.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked rather breathlessly and sounding a bit like a high school student.

The heat in my cheeks was trickling down and starting to make me feel sweaty all over. I felt like even though his body wasn't allowing mine to move, I was trembling so badly, he had to of noticed.

"Of course I wanna talk to you," his smile fading as he leaned in closer.

All this close contact and no touching makes Harley a dull girl.

"What do you wanna say to me?" I practically hissed out.

My heart was practically thumping out of my throat.

I wanted him so badly, I couldn't think of anything else but the proximity between his lips and mine.

He growled low as he mused his response,

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, what do you want me to say?" his breath was soft and warm.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his question, my mind racing like I was about to blow out my birthday candles and I couldn't think of what to wish for.

"Tell me," I swallowed, opening my eyes to look at him, "tell me what you want from me," my voice weak and barely pressing.

"Many things. Many, many things, Harley," his face became serious and his forehead pressed into mine.

Then his lips moved down, caressing my neck and spreading the heat further down my body.

"The first thing I want, you're going to give to me. Freely," he spoke into my neck, my hips suddenly pressing themselves into his.

Anything.

"A-"

Don't say that, Harley!

"W-what?" I asked, quite dumbly.

I was wrapped into too many conversations. It was getting confusing.

His chuckle on my skin tickled me, and his hips pressed mine back down, making sure I knew who was in control.

"That pretty pink mouth of yours, it belongs to me now," his teeth nipped at my throat and I gasped.

And then he did it.

His mouth smashed against mine, and I moaned, the ferocity of his kiss drowning me further into my painful desire.

Our bodies fought against each other for control, but he was unrelenting in his dominance and demanded my submission, biting my lower lip so hard that I tasted blood.

I didn't mind the pain, actually enjoyed it, my lips were humming happily until he removed himself from me.

"Oh Harley," he grinned. His fingers found the bottom button on my shirt, and began working, albeit quite slowly.

When his fingers undid the last button, I held my breath. His hands were so close to my chest, I couldn't breathe until he touched me again.

"Do you want something from me?" he beamed down at me, enjoying how flustered he was making me.

See?

Not right now, I'm trying not to breathe.

Why?

I don't think I can.

"Harley?" he said more of as a statement than anything else.

You gotta breathe to answer him…and you don't wanna keep him waitingggggggg….

I sighed, taking in a large amount of air before finding the words floating around in my head, grabbing them in the correct order.

"I don't know," my voice was small, but I still surprised myself that I had spoke.

"Hmm," he was sitting up, straddling my hips and cracking his neck once he was fully upright.

"I know what you want, question is, are you willing?" his voice sent chills all over my body.

Yes.

Tell HIM yes.

"Yes," I smiled, utterly enchanted by the man I gazed up at.

He returned my smile, placing his hands on the top of my chest.

I writhed beneath him, desperate to move his hands directly over my bra.

He opened his mouth, his tongue rolling around his mouth as he considered my silent plea. Finally he acquiesced, dragging his cold hands down the few inches needed for my back to arch and a delighted moan to leave my mouth.

"Tell me, just how willing are you?" he asked just as his fingers slipped under the cups of my bra, pinching my nipples lightly with his knuckles.

My breathing hitched in my throat as I pushed my hips into his, relishing in his gentle domination over me. I was still so sore from what he had done to me, every bit of me was wracked with pain, but his touch electrified me into a delirious state of consciousness. I was too turned on to notice, to even care how badly my body ached. As long as he was touching me, any pain was irrelevant. I just hoped he'd get to it, quickly.

You wish.

I don't care if I have to beg.

I'm sure he'd enjoy that.

I need him.

He needs you, Harls.

He pinched harder, getting me out of my head and back to answering him a little more quickly.

"I-I-" I sucked in air harder this time, as he pulled my buds, as well as a slightly pained groan from my throat.

"Mhmm…" his impatience souring the note in his tone.

"I'm v-very willing," I stammered out.

I was on fire, my body was aching in a completely different way.

"Good girl," he cooed, finally releasing some of the pressure he had on me.

I relaxed back into the bed under me, exhaling a contented sigh when his knuckles rolled my nipples more tenderly.

I rolled my hips into his again, making sure he knew I was serious.

Oh, he knows.

"Stop that," he sneered, pinching me quite roughly again.

I let out a small hiss of pain, and furrowed my brows in frustration.

"You need to stop distracting me, sugar," he threatened, his blackened orbs freezing my very soul.

"Or I can make good on that earlier threat and spank you," the half smirk appeared on his face as his hands removed themselves from my breasts, grasping my neck.

I grinned as his hands tightened around me, cutting off my air slowly.

The state that I was in was the sole reason I pressed my hips into him once more, daring him to turn me over and spank me.

His eyes narrowed at the movement, but nevertheless, sparkled at the opportunity.

Soon his fingers were no longer wrapped around my throat, but buried in my hair, yanking me up as he maneuvered himself off the bed entirely. I followed as he forced me against his body, making me very aware of the disparage in our heights.

"I knew you liked to be punished, that's why daddy spent so much time playing with you," he tugged at my hair, leaving me no option but to look directly up at him. He was very serious in that moment, an eyebrow cocked high on his forehead as he looked at me inquisitively.

"But when daddy says play time is over, he means it, sugar," one hand drifted to the back of my neck, pushing my face closer to his, "I'm a busy man, but I am also a man of my word. The faster you learn this, the faster you can have your cake and eat it too," he winked at me, his face still slightly stoic.

"Now, let's get going before I change my mind," he stated matter of factly before releasing me so suddenly I fell, thankfully, back onto the bed.

"Where-" I questioned, doing my best to stand up as quickly as possible and follow him out of the room.

"Doesn't matter, cupcake. You go where I go. Got it?" snapping the last part out over his shoulder. I was clearly exhausting this man's patience, and being a little tease didn't exactly help either.

Hey, he started it.

Yeah, but no one finished it.

Ba-dum tish.

I giggled as my fingers clumsily found my buttons, not so much as even getting a look from the man walking ahead of me.

He probably thought that was your way of responding, Harley.

Oh.

You're so clingy.

Am not.

Are too.

Am not.

Are too.

I let out a large grunt of frustration, earning me a quick glance before he increased his pace. I had trouble keeping up as it were, but shit, I had trouble walking at all.

"Um, J?" I creaked out.

I was almost sure that he had not heard me, but then he turned around and fixed me with a scowl that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyes?" his voice poured out a syrupy sweetness that was so thick with its malcontent that it was stifling.

"It's hard for me to keep up.." I trailed off, looking at my bare feet since I couldn't look at him at any longer. I was clearly on the last leg of his patience, his eyes were burning a hole right through me.

I heard an exasperated sigh, followed by heavy footsteps that were exaggerated and as a result, painfully slow. Still, I kept my head down, and it was only until his scuffed shoes appeared in my line of sight that I managed a small glance up at him.

"You helpless thing," he mocked, his face serious while his hands slapped his sides.

I grew hot from embarrassment, thinking back to only a few moments ago, when he was kissing and touching me. I didn't feel stupid then.

"C'mon sugar. Don't go all cold on me now," he said menacingly.

His hands shot out and latched onto my hips, bringing me forward and into the air all at once. He placed me over his shoulder with frightening familiarity, his hands gripping my ankles with a firmness that was surprisingly tender.

"I'm not cold," I mumbled, half heartedly wanting him to hear me.

"I know, I know. But if you think that you'll have trouble walking now-" he interrupted himself with a series of yelps that were increasingly high pitched.

I felt my insides go ablaze all over again. I hope that particular threat he'd live up to sooner rather than later.

Soon he was descending down a flight of stairs, jostling me as I gripped onto his jacket for some form of stability. Once we were outside, I lifted my head in an attempt to get a good view of my surroundings. It was then that I realized I had no conception of how much time had passed, and the fact that the sun was setting meant yet another day had passed without me being really aware of it.

He lumbered me into the passenger's side of an extremely low car, taking the time to even buckle me in. I smiled almost painfully as his gold chains dangled close to my face.

"What? You thinking about it?" his grill shining devilishly at me.

"About what?" I asked rather reluctantly.

Really, Harls?

What?

You're such a blonde.

"How exactlyyyyy," he paused leaning his arms above him on the roof of the car as he grinned down at me, "you're going to have trouble walking," he straightened up and shut the door.

Oh.

I blushed, eyeing him carefully as he rounded the front of the car.

When he slid into the driver's seat I tilted my head, looking at him directly.

"You missed a few buttons, makes it kinda look like you gotta strait-jacket on," he smirked, turning my head dramatically in my direction.

"Looks like the tables have turned, haven't they?" he giggled, putting the key in the ignition and letting the engine roar.

Here we go.

Wait, where?

I don't know.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Worried about how long I'm thinking the next chapter will be...hopefully you'll enjoy this one and force it out of me sooner. Make me do it.

* * *

"Let me ask you a question," he drawled out.

He circled me predatorily, I was trembling as I tried my best not to look over the edge of the platform.

I hate heights. Why did we have to be so goddamn high?

Stop being such a chicken.

Leave me alone.

Bawk, bawkbawkbawk bawk!

He suddenly cleared his throat and stopped in front of me. I had to be cold, there shouldn't be any other reason why I was shaking that badly. Here I was, in yet another shady warehouse-

Factory, stupid.

Whatever, same thing.

No, this is a chemical plant. A little different than any old warehouse.

Let me pay attention.

"Would you die for me?"

"I-" I met his eyes, which were sparklingly devilishly.

Answer him!

"Yes," I looked up at him and let a small smile creep out the corners of my mouth.

"Too easy," he said abruptly, not even waiting to process what I had said before he began walking away, contemplating his next question.

I saw the lightbulb go off above his head as he turned around, rounding closer to me.

I looked up at him and he hovered over me, eyeing me carefully.

"Would you live for me?"

His finger ran slowly down my lips, lingering at the bottom and grazing my chin before dropping it completely.

His question confused me, to say the least.

Do you love him Harley? I know you're at the very least obsessed with each other.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice barely able to muster any volume.

"Let's see you do both," a smile pulling at half of his mouth, he whipped his head to the side and cracked his neck.

I peered over his shoulder and looked at the steam that had managed to climb all of the way up to us.

He turned me around and backed me up to the edge of the platform, the railing had been removed so there was nothing to prevent me from falling. I was scared, and he kept pulling me towards the edge. Finally he let go of me and I leaned forward, trying to weight myself away from the edge.

He gestured to me before opening his mouth and looking wordlessly at the ceiling. I waited patiently but my nerves were spoiling anything that remained in my stomach.

"Do not make this, uh, oath to me when there are so many reasons why you might be so tempted to…go back on your word," he closed the gap in between us and grinned at me.

"I pushed you once, I won't push you this time," his voice was low and hinged on threatening.

I swallowed, and followed the nod he made behind me. I looked, and saw the vats of acid...

…all the way down there…

Look back at him look back at him look back at him.

I'm gonna hurl.

Then don't look behind anymore.

Suddenly it dawned on me, what he was asking of me. I looked at him, and he flashed his brilliant grill at me, cracking his knuckles as he read my every thought.

Regardless of how badly I was shaking, I was oddly calmed by the way he looked at me.

He wants you to jump, Harley.

I know.

Then do it.

I don't think I can.

I think you can.

No, I can't. I can't even look down.

Then look up once you jump.

That's a good idea.

I swallowed, my mouth was a desert. My heart was pounding in my ears and I kept reminding myself to breathe.

He's waiting for you to jump. Best not to keep him waitingggggggggg…

But what if I die? What if it burns?

That's a sacrifice he's willing for you to make. Don't you love him?

I don't know.

Don't you trust him?

I don't know.

Jump. Just jump, Harley.

I leaned back and embraced the air and tendrils of steam that began to scream by me.

I kept my gaze up to the platform I had left as my body fell to the control of my imminent landing. He appeared in my line of sight, following me off the edge and bending over to get a better view of my descent. He grew smaller and smaller as I continued to fall, and then everything went black.

I woke up to my skin searingly hot and wet, arms were pulling me violently from the depths of something dark. I sputtered and gasped to get all the air that I could back into my lungs. My eyes were burning as I forced them apart and all I saw was a blurred face and a streak of green.

And yet, I knew exactly where I was and who was with me. The more I kept my focus on the blur in front of me, the more my eyes adjusted and I could begin to take in details. He was looking at me almost suspiciously, gaging my every little movement. We were so close, I was in his arms and he was clutching me as if I'd break if he let go. I thought he was leaning in and frankly, if he wasn't, I didn't care.

I pushed myself towards him and met him ardently. We latched onto each other hungrily and my tongue roamed his mouth with an entirely different level of conviction.

When we finally broke for air, he took in a breath before his head fell back and he started cackling like the mad man that he was. I giggled along with him for a few seconds before reaching my arms around his neck and pulling his mouth back to mine.

He returned my kiss eagerly while he waded through the chemicals and only stopped when he had to assist me in climbing out.

I was dripping wet and as I looked at my hands and forearms, I noticed I was infinitely paler. I looked at my clown and took in how notably disheveled he was. He was soaking wet too, but the dye from his shirt was running considerably down his hands, dripping small beads of blood red liquid off of his fingertips.

"What do you say we get outta here?" he grinned as he pushed his hair back.

I smiled and nodded at him.

Pulling me over his shoulder, we made our way into the cool air of the night and hopped in his car, eager for our next destination.

Little did I know, it would be some time before we even drove off anywhere. There was tension in the car so thick lingering from our earlier kiss that not only were we both brandishing our knives at the opportunity, but we had already begun stabbing it without even realizing. My mouth was soon at his ear, biting his lobe and grabbing at the damp fabric of his collar.

He let me have a few moments of this before roughly shoving me back into my seat and climbing over the center console and on top of me. He reached down on his left and pulled hard on something, the back of my seat suddenly flattened and I let out a yelp of surprise at the motion. He continued climbing over me, lowering himself until he was practically crushing me again. His teeth dug into the tender skin of my throat and he sucked and bit me until I was sure there was blood running down my collarbone.

I relished the pain he was giving to me, I only found myself enjoying it more and more as he continued. I felt stronger, different than before. His tongue ran down, crossing my collarbone as his hands grabbed my shirt. I inhaled a large breath as he ripped it apart, the buttons dinging the interior of the car as they flew everywhere.

He grabbed my breasts and ground his hips against mine while simultaneously prying my legs open with his own. I moaned as he touched me, I was sweating horribly and I couldn't breathe because of how stuffy it was inside the car. The windows were already fogged up and I wondered if he was finally going to give me what I so desperately needed.

When a hand pushed my skirt up to my hips and began pulling my panties roughly down my legs, ripping them as he grew impatient, I smiled. His fingers returned to exactly where they were before, stroking my heat tenderly as he bit into my neck again.

"Please," I whined, just as impatient as he was.

I heard him snigger into my skin, followed by the sound of him unzipping his pants and the movement of fabric.

I couldn't wait, I pulled my hips up, trying to find his appendage as his lips brushed over my cheek, meeting my own in a bruising kiss.

He let out a small noise of amusement before his hand gripped my throat, slamming me back into the seat and choking me. My eyes were tearing in a matter of seconds but I still managed to look at him. His eyes burned holes through me as he smiled, clearly satisfied with my reaction.

The pressure on my throat did not let up, and just as I thought I was going to black out, he pushed himself inside of me so quickly that what little breath I had left escaped me. His grip suddenly faltered and found the back of my knee, lifting my leg and posting it up and over his arm. He began a painfully slow pace of thrusting into me and I closed my eyes as I felt every inch of him sink into me.

A sudden stinging on my cheek forced my eyes to flutter open, he had smacked me with his free hand and was now frowning at me.

"Look at me," he growled something animalistic.

It was a threat that I had no interest in pushing him to, I continued to look at him with what I hope were my best doe eyes. When the frown began to fade from his face and he began to chuckle, I knew that I had won that round.

He adjusted once more and quickened his pace, giving me exactly what I wanted. I screamed something long and full of pleasure as he pounded away at me.

He dropped my leg and suddenly removed himself from me. He smacked me again, although more playfully this time when I grimaced at him.

"Patience is a virtue, Harls," he grinned, grabbing me and turning me to my side so I faced the door. He came to rest behind me, pulling me close into his body and lifting my top leg, snaking his arm under it and grabbing my throat again.

The position was slightly uncomfortable until he was moving in and out of me, then everything else seemed slightly irrelevant. All that mattered was how deeply he was penetrating me and the ferocity in which he was doing it in.

As he applied pressure to my throat, his mouth moved to the shell of my ear.

"Harleeeeeeeeeeyyyyy," he whispered. "Do you wanna be my girl?"

I nearly came then and there. His hot breath on my neck and ear was quickly pushing me towards climax.

"Yes," I groaned out, not capable of saying anything else.

He kept a merciless pace and I was going to cum if he didn't let up.

"What was that?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration, and tried to keep myself focused on speaking but it was difficult.

"Yes," I whined.

"Do you wanna cum for me?"

I sucked in a ragged breath before responding, moaning until I could form words in my head.

"Oh god, yes," I nearly cried out.

He let go of my throat and gripped my leg tightly, forcing my body to convulse as I screamed. His speed somehow managed to increase as my orgasm ripped violently through me, my limbs jerking as his teeth gnawed into my neck, holding me in place.

"Harleeeeeeeyyyyyyy…" he spoke softly in my ear when I finally came down, his pace much slower now.

I couldn't have said anything even if I wanted to, my breathing was erratic. Forcing me to gasp my air greedily.

"You don't think we're done yet, do you?" he drawled, the tip of his tongue tracing the curve of my ear.

A smile split across my face before he flipped me around and lifted me up with a strength and speed that made me cry out in surprise. Adjusting himself fully on the reclined seat, he had put me on his lap and despite how short I was, I still had to lean forward to avoid hitting my head on the roof of the car.

"Daddy's not done yet," he cackled, raising his hips up and forcing me to ride him. I had gotten the hint, but even on the bottom he liked to control my every movement. He paused momentarily to see what I would, and I took advantage of escaping his merciless pace, riding him slow but deeply as I toyed with the movement of my hips.

His eyes burned through me, and he was the most serious I had ever seen him before. It sent a chill down my spine and I almost blurted out an apology when I realized how badly he was scaring me. My movements slowed down even further, I thought I had done something wrong or maybe said something offensive without my realizing it. Then I realized I hadn't heard any voices since I had woken up in his arms.

My mouth suddenly dropped open in contemplation that the voices were suddenly gone.

"They're gone. She's gone," I said to him, a smile creeping through me.

"Uh- don't mean to ruin this moment of self-discovery but I don't remember asking you to stop now, did I?" a corner of his mouth curled as he bared his teeth at me. The fear slammed into me again at full force, along with his hand, hitting me so hard that he had to pull me back on top of him. He grabbed and yanked at my hair, bringing me down to him where he spoke roughly in my ear, the pace continuing as it never had before.

My cries into his chest as I exploded over him deafened his words, and all I could hear was color and bombs going off in my head.

He gave one last, languid push inside of me and stopped, his fingers holding me tightly to him as he exhaled through a painful groan.

Removing his hands from me so I could sit up a bit, I looked at him, completely spent and expecting him to be as well. Instead he just grinned almost stupidly at me, completely surprising me.

"Sorry pumpkin, daddy likes it rough. I'm sure you've heard the rumors though," he said, winking at me.

"What rumors?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Jeeze," he frowned dramatically, "and I thought that I was the best lay in Gotham," he remarked, a smile appearing soon after.

"I never did listen to the rumors about you," I said slyly.

He squinted, looking at me with a challenge curling at his raised eyebrow.

"How about my best girl tell daddy," he paused licking his lips as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear, "what exactly…she has heard…hm?"


End file.
